


Of the Preternatural and the Pernicious

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of people fuck in the background I'm sorry, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocrats are horny, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fratricide, Patricide, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: One Kanaya Maryam attends a ball at the behest of her sister, to acquaint herself with the odds and ends of aristocratic life. While there, she uncovers a sinister secret held by the host, and a most intriguing figure.





	1. Please Do Come In

Kanaya took a deep breath as she stepped down from the varnished black step of the carriage, her slipper settling on the coarse and wet cobblestone. She saw her breath rise in front of her, lit by the dim lantern light a few meters away. She rubbed her exposed upper arms as goosebumps appeared along it. She shivered slightly as she stepped away from the carriage, letting the woman behind her step out.

"Do you need a coat, dear?" Porrim stopped halfway out of the carriage, turning back in slightly to reach in.

"No, don't worry yourself, sister. Once we get inside we should find ourselves warm enough that it be simply a burden."

"If that is what you wish-" She stepped down, joining Kanaya on the cobble. -"Then so be it."

Kanaya smiled, before Porrim threw her arm around her, squeezing her close affectionally as they started to walk forwards. Kanaya looked to their destination. She hadn't been able to get a proper view of it before, thanks to the heavy rain that had been falling during the long trip up the mountains. Her eyes widened at the incredible sight of the castle before her, rising tall into the dark night sky, its vast height only perceptible through the lit windows on the uppermost floors. There were hundreds of intricate arches, rising towers with balconies that would grant views for miles, and buttresses supporting the high walls upon which guards walked.

"It's quite beautiful now that I have finally seen it." She remarked to her sister.

"I must agree. Even if their lands are craggy and bombarded by harsh,crashing waves: They do have an exceptionally impressive residence. Although just wait to you see the inside." Porrim chuckled, eyeing around for any prospective young aristocratics to find good company with.

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head up slightly. "What do you think of her?"

Kanaya looked over to where Porrim faced, and saw a woman standing beneath one of the lanterns, alone. Regardless, she held herself with grace, although her head was down reading a small book held gently in her hand, and with her large eyes and pouty lips, Kanaya could understand Porrim's noticing of her.

"She is quite fine, I suppose." She admitted.

"Perhaps I should introduce you two?"

"Sister, she seems five years my senior."

"Kanaya, darling, it is impolite to speak of a lady's age." Porrim grinned.

"Maybe so, but I must say the way you look at her makes me think you have no intention of letting anyone else have her."

Porrim's grin became a fully fledged smile, her gaze not breaking from the woman. "I think you might be right, Kanaya."

The sisters laughed, Porrim occasionally glancing back.

Kanaya looked to the ornate castle gates at they approached. Porrim seperated from her to talk with the gate guard. Sharp pieces of metal hung on the arch just in front of the heavy wooden gate, looking ready to drop down to impale those below at a moments notice. Kanaya twitched reflexively as a drop of water fell from a point, landing directly into her eye.

She cursed and went to rub her eye before her wrist was caught in a gentle grip.

"Darling, we have appearances to keep. Don't do anything as 'unbecoming' as that until the majority of the ball-goers are well and truly drunk, or until you are beyond their sight."

Kanaya turned to her sister with an annoyed look.

"I understand. Trust me I would very much like to attend to unsightly matters but unfortunately must wait. I have the most irritating itch on my a..."

"Okay. I get it." Kanaya shook her head as Porrim giggled.

The gate guard nodded after looking through a list, indicating for them to continue on in. Porrim thanked him, before sidling on in with her arm linked in Kanaya's.

"Now, remember dear, when speaking to a fellow member of the wealthy: don't ask too many questions, but make sure to ask enough to appear interested, don't appear tired, but don't go too hard on the energy, make sure to eat enough food that you don't suddenly faint, lest you cause a scene, but don't start gorging yourself upon the food, lest you cause a different scene."

Kanaya sighed. There was a reason she preferred the solitude of her room at home in comparison to such crowded and cultured gatherings.

"I know, I know. But trust me, you'll be a natural, and you'll have fun. Just give it a chance."

Kanaya nodded. She could hear the sounds of dozens of voices come into earshot as they walked through the main courtyard, circling around a wall off space where a giant tree grew. A few lanterns hung from its branches, the lights coloured with different hued panes. A few partygoers were resting upon the short wall, having pleasant conversation, getting ready to head inside.

Porrim had no such intention of waiting, and instead guided her sister up the stone steps to the front door, opened ajar just enough to let someone a single person at a time through. The older Maryam stepped through first, leading Kanaya through after her by the hand, through the two short corridors, perpendicular, and through the final door to the ball.

The inside was an explosion of sensations compared to the outside. Faint laughter, chatter and the sounds of falling drops of water from still wet roofs was replaced by the sound of loud conversation all around her, the clinking of plates and glasses, and the occasional bellow of laughter from some aristocrat. The dim lantern lights were succedded by a collection of bright chandeliers that made looking up an invitation for squinting. Dim blacks and greys were now red, purples, whites, green and blues, in the dresses, carpets, banners and paintings all across the room, and presumably beyond. The smell of rain and close sea became a collection of aromas, from the alluring scents of food and drink to the overpowering smell of perfume some of the ladies wore.

The younger Maryam took a deep breath. Porrim squeezed her hand.

"Take some time to get used to it all, maybe mingle with a few of these dear, soon-to-be-aquaintences. And if it does get too much for you, you can just excuse yourself to the bathroom for a breather."

Kanaya nodded in acknowledgement, before Porrim smiled. She effortlessly reached behind her and lifted a glass of wine from a passing waiter's platter, who didn't even see her.

"Alright, dearest, I have some mingling of my own to do, so I hope you don't mind if I take my leave?"

Kanaya smiled back to her as she began to walk away, her destination a pack of young people gathered around the banquet table. She walked with a confident swagger than Kanaya wished she could copy. She supposed it was a mark of social experience. It would come with time, in that case.

Looking around Kanaya wondered where in the lavish room she should start her mingling. The banquet table was a desirable place to start, although the Maryam was somewhat reluctant to start so near her sister. She wanted to assert her independence.

Looking over to the opposite side of the room, Kanaya spied line of large windows, black portals into the brightly lit and colourful wall. A figure was standing facing them, completely still and alone, save for the glass of wine they swirled in their hand at the side. Determined, she began to make her way over, avoiding the marching waiters and groups of conversing guests, deep in conversations about family politics and affairs. She recognised a few of the names as she passed, but the majority were alien to her. She had no doubt she would evetnaully be learning the many families and estates now that Porrim had decided she was old enough to fully integrate into the aristocratic lifestyle.

Walking up behind the figure, Kanaya saw him turn around, tired but passionate eyes behind silver glasses training themselves on her near immediately. He tilted his head slightly, and drew the violet cloak draped over his arm up closer to him.

"Good evenin', madame."

Kanaya nodded awkwardly and attempted a smile. "A good evening to you too, Mr...?"

"Eridan."

She faintly recognised the name.

"And what would your name be?" He asked after a second, taking another sip from his drink.

"Kanaya Maryam."

"Ah-" he raised his eyebrows slightly, turning his eyes to the window once more. "A Maryam. I suppose your very promiscuous relative would be around here somewhere. I must have a conversation with her soon."

Kanaya furrowed her brow, taken aback slightly by the careless yet confident way he slung his bold words.

"Pardon?" She had to hold back from taking an aggressive step forward.

"It matters not, really. Unless you share her disposition towards intimacy." Kanaya's eyes went wide, before she clenched her jaw. He chuckled, taking another sip. "I jest." He lowered the glass. "Mostly."

Tilting his head up to look at the windows in their full glory, he continued. "Either way, I best get on my way to find some company for under the covers soon, lest she snatch them up with her endless voluptuous whispered promises." A shark grin spread across his face, amused by his own wit.

Kanaya was having none of this. She clenched her fist as she stepped forward, her eyes flashing with fiery anger held down by the massive restraint she exerted.

"I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I thought I already told you." He interrupted her, turning to her and letting the cloak fall. "I am Eridan Ampora. I'm sure a Maryam wouldn't be so ignorant as to not understand the gravity of that name in this moment."

Kanaya stopped, realising who it was she was speaking to. He was the heir to the Ampora family, and while his father was away on long, sea-faring expeditions, he held the reins to the entire estate. To summarise: he owned the place.

He laughed as she paled. "Trod along now, before my hospitality runs thin."

Kanaya quickly turned away, not wanting to cause a scene, or get herself kicked out of her first party. That wouldn't bode well for the reputation of her family at all. Her hands fidgeted as she moved away, glancing to her sides to see if any other party-goers had witnessed the exchange. Perhaps Porrim's idea would be best for all.  
Without much ceremony, she quickly walked towards one of the countless waiters attending the guests.

"Pardon me, could you please direct me to the lavatories?"

"Of course, madame," she replied. "Follow me."

The Maryam trailed after the rather short waiter she as she led her through the countless hallways of the castle. She had soon lost count of the amount of turns she had taken and stairways she had ascended. The Ampora's were known for their love of uneccesarilly and inconveniently complex structural decisions.

At last the waiter stopped in front of a door, indicating in.

"I shall wait outside to escort you back."

Kanaya nodded in thanks, before going in.

The length of the trip had almost calmed her completely anyway, but she decided she might as well spend at least a small while in there. Otherwise it would have looked suspicious.

She was surprised by the elaborateness of a seemingly random bathroom within the mansion. Gold faucets with marble topped knobs, large sinks so polished she could clearly see the glinting of the light on her eyes reflected in them. There were linings and detials of silver in the very tiles she stepped across. She wondered how many underpaid miners were exploited to make this. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to worsen her mood pondering the injustices of the world.

Looking to the gold-edged mirror, Kanaya sighed, reapplying her lipstick. She hadn't even been in the castle for ten minutes and already things had taken a certain spiral for the worse. Shaking her head, she hoped that all gatherings weren't like this.

Deciding she had spent a convincing amount of time doing absolutely nothing, Kanaya walked back out through the door, expecting to see the waiter still standing, ready to guide her back to the party proper. She furrowed her brow, confused.

Stepping out farther into the hallway, she called out.

"Excuse me, are you there?"

There was no reply.

Something important must have come up that had forced her to leave so suddenly, Kanaya thought. It was quite rude that he hadn't bothered to inform of her of her leaving. Looking around, Kanaya wondered how she would get back. She hadn't exactly been memorising the directions they were taking on their way up to the bathroom.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kanaya set off, hopeful to find the route of return. She passed through countless corridors with black wood and violet paint, endless paintings of Ampora ancestors, Ampora lands and Ampora ships. She was sure any of the family could educate her readily in such names. She had no interest however, in either the members of the family or their history.

She turned a couple more corners, descended and ascended more stairs, and felt herself growing more exasperated. She had absolutely no idea where she was. And it was quite likely that she had gotten herself further away from the party than closer to it.

She took a deep breath to calm her frustration, resisting the urge to ruin the portrait of the smug exploitative Ampora that stared down at her. Shaking her head to clear herself of such thoughts, she heard a creak behind her.

Spinning around, her head snapped to the source of the noise. She raised an eyebrow as a section of the wall seemed to move towards her, slowly. It's long creak continued as a gap revealed itself, a black slit against the dark wood. The gap widened, so that it was just wide enough to fit a person, and the wall stopped.

Kanaya looked to the now open passage where once there was but a smooth, inconspicious wall. Stepping forward, she reached into the small bag hanging from her shoulder, and pulled out a small knife that Porrim had trusted to her. "Unlikely that you'll need it, but it can be a lifesaver at times."

Clutching the polished steel in her hand, Kanaya moved to the side to look into the gap. The dim of the corridor did little to illuminate the inside. The Maryam took a step back. The foreboding aura emanating from the passage was near overwhelming her. She was just turning to leave the wall far behind her when a sudden light sparked from within.

Kanaya squinted a single purple candlelight glowed from within. Her grip tightened, and she gasped as a silken voice came from the gap.  


"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. Please do come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope i dont lose motivation for this one either


	2. A Complex, Beautiful Little Creature

Kanaya took a deep, catching breath, her eyes wide, as she stared at the gap in the wall, from whence the soft voice had come. The knife shook slightly in her hand. She wasn't sure what to do. She was hopelessly lost among the endless halls and stairs of the castle, and a voice in the dark offered refuge. Then again, it was a voice i nthe dark, from a hole in the wall that has suddenly appeared in the wall with no explanation. 

She looked at the serene purple flame that beckoned her inwards with its soft light. She could see the outline of a dark candle below it, from the reflections of the light on its glossy surface. She wondered how the flame was coloured that hue. Some trick of alchemy, perhaps. There was also a sound from within. Kanaya strained her ear to hear it properly. It sounded like the clanking of pieces of metal.

Taking a tentative step forward, the Maryam approached the gap once more, growing closer to the inviting flame admist the warding darkness. There was a soft noise from whoever had spoken, something amused and interested. Kanaya took a deep breath as she stepped through the gap, enetering into the blackness, unable to see anything. 

She stood for a moment, fighting the rising urge to flee as hard as she could. She was just beginning to shift her weight when the wall closed shut behind her, with a great whoosh of air. Kanaya gasped, standing stock still in the darkness as she waited for her eyes to adjust to see better by the flame.

She wasn't sure if it was real, or if she was just seeing things, but, along with her own vision adapting, she could swear the flame brightened. The black candle it burned through came into sharper view, along with a small, meagre wooden table it sat upon in an iron holder. There was a chair just at the table, small and rickety. 

"You did not flee, how interesting... Most would have turned tail and ran."

"I can most certainly understand why." Kanaya replied. "Your introduction was not an assuring or comforting one." "Yet you responded, did you not?" 

Kanaya went to speak, before stopping. 

"Cornered." 

The way the voice said that word sent a shiver down Kanaya's spine. It was so filled with malice, sadism, and domination. There was no doubt or unrest in the voice. They said it like it was a checkmate. Whoever spoke was assured in their position.

Kanaya hated it.

"Curiosity cares not for comfort." It wasn't the best thing she could have said, but she was on the back foot here, and time was essential in a battle of wits.

"How true. Although I do trust you are aware of a certain line between curiousity and a most undesirable trait?"

"I'd more associate that trait with one who would so willingly turn down the invitations of a mysterious speaker who dwells in the dark depths of castles."

There was a moment of silence. Kanaya stood uncomfortably in the darkness before the table.

"Please, have a seat. There is simply no need to tire out your legs so much. Conversation is much better had in a state of relaxation, after all." There was a playful rise in the voice. It was aware she couldn't relax.

"Thank you." Kanaya sat down on the chair, not showing her discomfort as she felt the bent head of a nail press into her backside, and a random bend in the wood press into her back. 

"Thank me not, for it is simple hospitality. I'd be ashamed if I didn't offer a visitor to my home such."

Kanaya stared into the darkness ahead of her, trying to see the speaker.

"This seems an odd illustration for a home; a hole in a castle wall."

She couldn't see anyone, just a wall of black before her.

"Is that so? I find it quite accomodating for what it is. Or maybe it is just that I ascribe most heavily to the wholly favoured phrase: 'Beggars cannot be choosers'. I think anyone can glean guidance from such a saying."

If Kanaya heard correctly, that was definitely a warning. She shouldn't speak outright or even thinly-veiled insults.

"I suppose there is wisdom to that, although I would ask why you consider yourself a beggar?" 

It wasn't an insult, not directly at least. Turning its own words against it shouldn't incite much personal ill will.

"Shouldn't all humans? Beggars in the lottery of life lest ye be born a god."

"And do you expect that I beg for?"

There was more clinking of metal, followed by a half chuckle.

"Someone." The voice sang, after a moment of silence.

"I'd love to hear the name of this someone?"

Another chuckle.

"Not one specifc someone. Just someone, a companion, an side-hero to travel though the tale of your life. After all, your sister, while kind and caring, seems to give just as much attention to her more amorous endeavours as she does to you. Unfit to your needs."

Kanaya stopped whatever reply has been baking on her tongue. She didn't expect that. 

"How do you know that?" Kanaya's shell cracked. 

There was a chuckle in response.

"Information can be begged for too."

"That isn't an answer."

"I do not think I promised one."

Kanaya took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure, but it was difficult. She had been blindsided by the voice's show of knowledge.

"Fair. I do ask for too much." 

"You do." The voice laughed. "Although perhaps I could answer this one..."

Kanaya perked up.

"At what cost?" She wasn't stupid, she new how likely there was to be a bargain.

"A request of my own."

Kanaya rolled the thought over in her head, hearing the occasional metal clink from deeper inside the room.

"What is your request?"

"That you let me gaze upon you." The voice spoke immediately, excitement clear.

"Is that all..." kanaya stopped. "Have you not been gazing upon me this entire time?"

"I like to ask permission before I do such things." 

Kanaya squinted, confused. She shook it off. Something so small was worth finding out where the voice got all this information from.

"Very well. You may gaze upon me." She was unsure as she spoke.

There was a sudden, loud clanking of metal as something moved towards her quickly, and the candle went out, plunging her into darkness. Kanaya stiffened, gasping at fright.

She trembled slightly as she felt something move in front of her, followed by the sound of a deep inhale.

There was a long sigh, as two violet glows appeared in front of her, first two horizontal slits, before widening out to an ovular shape. The Maryam squinted to make out what they were, before two more slits appeared, vertical, and right down the middle of each oval. A bright violet, violent in its luminosity, came from each slit, as they widened out to make the ovals brighter. 

Kanaya leaned in to make out what was giving off the light, and paled as sudden realisation hit her. From the light she could see, illuminated between them, was a stark white nose, with cracks running along it. Two deep sockets, covered in deep cracks into the white skin, more akin to bone than human flesh, surrounded the violet eyes that stared at her. 

There was a chuckle.

"My, you are a complex beautiful little creature aren't you?"

Kanaya screamed, and shot back, tossing the chair away as she quickly backed up the wall behind her, staring directly into the violet eyes that were trained on her, the two bright orbs following her slowly, a hypnotic sway to them.

She continued to back up until she felt the wall behind her, and pushed herself back against it.

Her breaths were quick and uncontrolled as the light approached. This couldn't be happening. Monsters weren't real, magic wasn't real. But then what was it that appraoched her, its spectral glare consuming her vision.

She turned her head and looked away as the lights reached her, her arms spread far, as if trying to become one with the wall, just to escape. She felt glacial air brush against her cheek, then again. Breath. She heard a sniff, then an amused chuckle.

Kanaya's breath hitched and her body went still as she felt two cold object brush pass her sides, hooking around and sliding between her back and the wall. The freezing cold surfaces could be felt through her dress as they crossed behind her back, before something pressed against her entire front. The lights went out, and she felt something heavy pressed against her shoulder.

Then the voice spoke once more.

"Should you wish for my embrace again..."

There was a click as something cold and metal secured itself around her wrist, as she opened her eyes wide. The creature retreated back suddenly, and Kanaya turned to face it just as two hands shot towards her, pushing her hard backwards.

The Maryam yelled out as she was flung backwards into the wall. There was a sound she would liken to the rushing of a waterfall, before she landed roughly on the carpeted ground.

She stared up at the ceiling above her. It was richly decorated wood, lined with gold and silver. It was the castle. 

Kanaya sat up, looking to where she had fallen from. It was an ordinary wall, just like any of the others around her. She took deep breaths to calm herself, trying not to panic. It must have just been a dream. Perhaps certain substances where piped into the more private of the bathrooms, and she just happened to be unlucky in which the waiter chose for her. That had to be it. 

Standing up, wobbling slightly, Kanaya looked around. She, of course, couldn't tell where in the castle she was, but she could hear music, and chatter. She was close to the party. Sighing in relief, she set off after the sounds, rubbing her bare arms to both warm her freezing cold body and to comfort herself. 

It only took a minute or so before she found the part again, and the countless guests. Most were in feverish conversation, even more involved and strong than they had been when she first walked in. She caught glimpes of it as she walked through the crowd, attempingt o find her sister.

"Poor thing, must have been overworked."

"...should hire people with a little more mental fortitude..."

"I do wonder how he will address this..."

"Finally something interesting happens!"

Confused, Kanaya listened for the sound of her sisters voice, which was rather distinct, both through accent and a continual drawl she liked to add sometimes. Kanaya just hoped she hadn't gone off to a secluded closet with a serendipitous waiter, or something of the sort.

Luckily, she hadn't, Kanaya realised as she heard her sister's voice from a bit away, near the windows from earlier. Making her way over, she could make out the words.

"Perhaps try some more bathrooms, or any balconies. She most likely went for a breath of air and got lost."

Kanaya caught sight of Porrim talking to a waiter, moving her hands quickly as she did so. She was nervous. The waiter raised an eyebrow as Kanaya came into view, before indicating towards her.

Porrim turned around, and Kanaya saw a worried and somewhat desperate expression turn to elation. Porrim stepped forward and hugged her tight. 

"Kanaya, you dolt, where have you been?"

Kanaya was almost as surprised with her abundance of concern as she was with her use of the word dolt.

"I- What happened?

"You've been gone for three hours!"

Oh.

"I just went to the bathroom, but the waiter who escorted me disappeared."

Realisation flashed in Porrim's eyes. "Ah... I see. That makes sense."

"What is it?"

"While you were gone, a waiter attempted to throw herself from a balcony."

Kanaya blanched.

"She survived, don't worry. By some fortune she managed to hit the tree out the front on her way down, although she did shatter a leg against the wall."

"By the gods..." Kanaya felt her breathing deepen, as she struggled to deal with the sudden impact of the information.   
Porrim slid an arm over her shoulder, holding her close.

"It's okay, don't worry. I know it's rather ghastly, but, like most things at these events, you get used to it." She sounded bitter. "Just try not to think about it."

Kanaya nodded, as Porrim led her towards the buffet. "Get some food into you," she heard her sister say.

Kanaya took small bites of some sweetened bread from the nearest platter, rolling over the pandemonium of the last few hours in her mind. She hadn't even realised such a long time had passed. She had reckoned that her walk through the corridors was closer to about thirty minutes, maybe fortyfive if she really lost track.

Shaking her head, she looked about. Where on earth had the time gone.

She looked to the side just in time to see someone who passed unusually close to Porrim smile. The smug grin was mirrored by a playful smile of Porrim's own, as she looked to the guest. She winked, the dark red makeup around her eyes striking. 

One of Porrim's partners of the night, evidently. 

Pushing the thought from her mind, she turned to Porrim. She had some things she needed to ask. She was nearly convinced the events in the walls had been a dream. Nearly.

She thought a moment before she spoke. She needed to word this right. Not let on more than she needed to.

"Sister."

Porrim turned to her.

"When I was lost admist the corridors, I discovered something... interesting."

Porrim raised her perfectly solid eyebrows. "How so?"

"It was a room, secluded off in a corner, and filled with the most intriguing things."

"Occult?" Porrim inquired.

"Yes, exactly."

She nodded, as if she had expected it.

"Yes, the Amporas are known for a certain level of interest in the occult and dark majyks of the world. I'm not surprised you happened on a room full of their intruments; there are probably a dozen hidden in the corners of the castle."

Kanaya nodded.

"Did you take anything?" Porrim asked after a moment.

Kanaya was taken back. "Of course not."

"Good." Her sister sighed a breath of relief. "I'm not one to believe in all that, but I would hate to be the fool who gets a curse meant for an aristocrat with his head up his ass." She laughed.

She suddenly stopped, and turned out to the crowd, staring intently at one spot. Kanaya followed her gaze. She felt the first little laugh for a long while come to her lips, as she saw the woman from the beginning of the night talking intensely to a waiter, who looked very much like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Porrim ran a tongue over bared teeth.

Feeling the laugh get a little bit stronger, Kanaya spoke. "Go get her."

"Are you sure you want to be left alone, I-"

"I do not mind at all."

Porrim clearly did not need anymore convicing, as she immediately took off towards the object of her infatuation.

Kanaya's laugh died out after a moment, as she sighed deeply. She couldn't hold back the thoughts of what had happened any longer. She remembered the soft voice, sharp wit, fiery violet eyes, and freezing breath. But most of all, she remembered the final words the creature spoke. "...my embrace..."

Is that what the cold objects around her chest were? Arms? And when the body pressed against her, against her shoulder a head had rested. Kanaya furrowed her brows. And then...

Kanaya froze, terrified to confirm her suspicion. Ever so slowly, she raised her arm, looking down to her thin wrist. Her breath caught as she spied a black iron circlet around it. 

She gazed down at the simple black band, with an enscription along the edges. It was real.

It was all real.

Her breaths getting out of control again, Kanaya took off. She quickly wove through the crowd, heading for the corridors just out of hearing range. She took several twists and turns, before finally stopping.

She collapsed at the wall, her back against the polished surface. 

Kanaya thought to what the voice had said. It had known Kanaya had a sister, and... it knew what she wanted.

With uncertain emotions, she pondered the embrace. The creature had known what she desired when it did that. Why?

She looked to the wall in front of her. 

Why did it embrace her? 

Looking down to the band on her wrist, Kanaya found a sigil, glowing a violet hue. It was an elaborate "RL". She held her arm out the wall in front of her, and watched as the light grew brighter. 

She took a deep breath. She needed to know.

"Open."

There was a loud creak, as the wall in front of her shifted, a gap appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i did not run out of motivation  
at least not for tonight  
since i wrote this in the same night as the last chapter  
thats 5k words in one night  
not bad  
not bad at all


	3. A Gift For Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya returns to the creature in the wall.

Kanaya kept her breath steady as she walked through the foreboding gap once more, not waiting for any sparks of violet or invitations. She kept her head high as she was enveloped in the darkness, and as the wall behind her sealed shut once more. She could very well have just walked to her doom, but she had accepted that before she had even raised her arm. 

She stood silent and still in the darkness, waiting for whatever was in there to reveal itself for her again finally. Things were different in the room. The air was damper than she remembered, and there was a rather pungent smell, and the coldness had changed from that of a room with no source of heating, to a room filled with blocks of ice. She felt the hairs on her arms stand on end, and a shiver was close to manifesting itself. 

There was a spark, and a violet candle lit in front of her. The table was revealed once more, along with the incredibly uncomfortable chair. She didn't wait to sit down. 

There was clinking in the darkness, clearer than before. It sounded like chains. The air around her grew colder as the creature came closer, its very presence draining any warmth from the air. There was the scraping of another chair against the brick floor, before it sat down. Kanaya still couldn't see it through the darkness.

"Back so soon?"

"I had some questions."

"They typically do."

"'They'?"

The creature chuckled, as its bright, violet eyes opened to gaze at her, swaying side to side. 

"Mortals, darling. They can be so inquisitive at times. Its adorable, honestly."

"You're not mortal?" Kanaya leaned forward slightly.

"Far from it... far from it."

"Then what would you describe yourself as?"

There was another laugh, this one less saturated in sadism and cruel playfulness. It was almost sincere.

"Indescribable."

"A paradox."

There was a moment of silence. "Well done." It shifted in its seat, its eyes getting slightly farther away.. "By my written word, you are entertaining."

Kanaya was intrigued by that. "I could say the same about you, although I think that fascinating would be a more apt characterization."

"Fascinating? Fascinating." It almost sang the word, playing with it like a puppermaster with their binding strings of control. Its head tilted back. "How many times have I heard that, I wonder." It leaned forward. "One thousand three hundred and seventy two times." It let the number hang in the air. "But of course that is only if you count the fit synonyms from the other languages of your predecessors."

Kanaya thought for a moment. "I suppose all these predecessors were as entertaining as I, if not more?"

It chuckled. "No. They usually see fit only to bargain, beg or offer themselves to me. It is so intrinsically enchanting to have someone come and bring their wit to the exchange."

Enchanting? That sounded almost like... "I must say, some of those exchanges don't sound all that negative."

"True. Those that offer themselves to me can make such delightful playthings, for however long their frail, mortal minds last." The eyes hadn't look anywhere except directly into Kanaya's. "Those that beg can bring amusement too, when I beguile them just right. It is oh so fun to feel the crushing weight of someone's shattered life as their own wishes backfire against them." A sadistic laugh.

"And those that bargain?" Kanaya enquired.

"It can go many ways," the creature explained. "From them turning to ignorant putty between my claws, to being adamant and agile little things, being quite irritating in their sharp ways."

"But I trust you still emerge from the fray of words and wits on top?" 

"All but once." It sounded embittered.

"Is that why you dwell here? A deal gone wrong."

It laughed a bitter laugh. "The deal went just right, you could say. The deal was just more than I thought it to be. I underestimated the puny aristocrat boy."

Kanaya tilted her head as she realised who the creature was talking about. "He isn't really a boy any longer. He's a man now."

"Is he so? A child to me still, any mortal is."

"Even I?"

"A child you are, until you shed your skin."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Give it time. You're quick on the uptake."

Another one.

"Even so, I'd think I'd need a bit more than a cryptic riddle."

It chuckled. "Maybe so. Although to explain any more I'd have to delve deep into the occult mysteries. Mysteries I am not at a liberty to share right now, in my current state."

"You're forbidden?"

There was an agitated growl.

"Not forbidden. I agreed not to. They hold no power over me. I put myself here."

Kanaya decided to watch her words when it came to the deal. The creature was obviously touchy on the subject.

"You are his private source of information then, I take it?"

"Something like that. Information, and, when the full, uncovered moon hits its zenith, power too."

"You mean to say he has actual, tangible sorcery at his disposal?"

"Yes."

Kanaya tilted her head. "I would have thought I'd have seen the effects of such sorcery at this stage."

"His father has been gone for three years. No one thinks anything off it, despite him never leaving for more than eights months before previously."

Kanaya furrowed her brow. "Ah."

"A patricidal, fratricidal, ambitious prat who meddles with the mind of those he shares drinks and beds with." The creature laughed. "And I am the monster. I only harm those who bring it upon themselves."

"Like him?"

"Like him indeed." The voice took a dark turn. "One day, I will repay him for having me shackled to a wall in a castle dungeon."

"Shackled?"

The creature moved, and Kanaya distinctly heard the chains once more. That made sense.

"This really does sound like a raw deal."

"You have no idea."

"When does it end?"

"When he is murdered, and the blood of his killer falls upon me, or the blood of his killer's killer, ectera ectera." 

Kanaya tilted her head. "And what if he dies of natural causes?"

"He cannot die of natural causes. And neither can his killers, until I am free, at least."

"So whoever kills him, in order to free you..."

"Must sacrifice immortality, yes." The creature finished for her. "Like I said: he was sharp."

Kanaya sat for a moment in silence. She thought of the events of earlier in the night. The words of the Ampora. The words of the creature. Maybe she could... No, it wasn't worth it. Not unless...

"I have a question. Just one more."

The creature laughed. "I'd play games, but I'm much too tired for that now. Shoot."

She was tired of subtlety and word games too.

"Why did you embrace me?"

The creature didn't say anything for a moment, before the two violet orbs tilted to the side. They came closer, as the creatures face came into view.

The stark white skin tinted by violet light, it looked like marble, covered in cracks and imperfections. The sunken eye sockets contrasted with a protruding nose, slightly bent in the middle. Its cheekbones were sharp and jutting. Short lips were painted purple, and were parted, so that Kanaya could see sharp teeth just behind. Wild and tangled white hair hung down, framing its face.

Kanaya's breath caught once more as it stopped, leaning halfway over the table.

It was... beautiful.

The creature smiled.

"You are the first person in quite a long time to speak to me as an equal. Not as a monster, or a god. But as an equal. It was a gift."

Kanaya say a chance flash before her. "A gift for who?"

The creature laughed, and Kanaya felt her heart flutter at how its eyes closed for a split second, and its mouth opened to reveal deadly teeth from which laughter flowed.

"Give me your knife."

Kanaya obeyed, knowing the creature knew what she intended to do.

Taking the steel blade, the creature brought it up to its face, and with a flick of its wrist, sliced the metal along the marble skin. A purple blood oozed out, coating the blade.Kanaya watched, enthralled, as symbols began to appear wherever the blood flowed, glowing a bright violet. 

The creature rubbed a stark white thumb over the cut, making it disappear without effort.

"The moment the blade touches his blood, his sorcery will desert him."

Kanaya nodded.

"If you fail to use this against him before he realises what is happening... you will die."

Kanaya gulped, before nodding again. She stood up, finally freeing herself from the immense uncomfortability of the rickety chair. With shaky steps, she apprachched the wall behind her, preparing for it to open, before the voice spoke.

"Wait-"

Kanaya turned to face it, just as it shot towards her, arms wrapping around her again, the freezing cold marble skin making her shiver. After a second, Kanaya returned the embrace, slipping her arms over the ice-cold shoulders of the creature, who was a few inches shorter than her.

"My name is Rose."

Without another word, Rose pulled away, once more returning her hands to Kanaya's chest, before forcing her out through the wall.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO


	4. As Close as Two People Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya goes out to complete her mission.

Kanaya managed to catch herself as she stumbled out through the wall. She felt the floor turn from brick to carpet once again, as she found herself in another one of the endless corridors. She could hear the party nearby. 

She needed to find out where the master of the house was.

With quick steps, she made her way closer to the party sounds for the second time that night. It was more lively than before, more revelrous, having recovered from the concern and gossip storm of the waiter's attempt. Hiding the knife in her bag, Kanaya looked around for her sister once more. It was unlikely she herself knew where the Ampora was, but she could point her to someone who did. 

After all, aristocracy was naught but connections.

After near ten minutes of searching, Kanaya was sure that Porrim wasn't in the room. She sighed. Her interests were really getting in the way here. Taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter, she decided to wait. It couldn't be that long.

She was wondering if she could get a second glass when she finally spied Porrim walking back into the room, looking incredibly smug alongside a tall, white haired man, with eyes so wide behind his glasses that even across the room they were clear to Kanaya. She sighed and shook her head as she set off towards them.

"You are inconveniently hard to get a hold off at these parties I swear." She stated as she finally reached Porrim side.

"Listen, sweetie, I have to find some way to stay entertained in these obnoxious gatherings of..." She realised that several of the nearby guests could hear what she was saying. "...people." She giggled.

Kanaya would have laughed too, was her mind not focused on her grievous task. But even in her state, she knew she had to make things seem natural. She couldn't have her sister suspect something.

"Where even is that girl you were so keen on earlier?" She asked, looking around to see if she could spot her.

"Oh, her? She had an urgent missive to answer. Something about her sister back home kicking some poor lad off a cliff. She said she would be about an hour, dealing with a whole number of complications, so I decided to spend the time valuably." She indicated to the man beside her. "A shame, too, conversation was going so well. I had her blushing quite hard at one point." Porrim laughed again. "She should be back soon, however."

"That's good to hear. Say, have you perhaps seen where the Master of the House went?"

Porrim raised an eyebrow. "No, I was a little too busy. May I ask why?"

Kanaya used the excuse she had cooked up while she was waiting. "I got off on the wrong foot with him, I'd like to correct it."

"Smart, but unfortunately I don't know." Kanaya frowned slightly.

"Is this about the Ampora dipshit?" The man beside Porrim leaned in, still fixing his messy hair. She could faintly see a red tint on his skin at the edges of the sunglasses.

"He went to his man-cave at the top of the castle with some fine looking gals."

"Plural?" Porrim laughed.

"Yeah, he's a horny little shit." The man chuckled, before taking a glass of clear drink from a waiter. He drank it down in one. "Fuck, that's strong." 

Kanaya heard him coughing as she walked away. It looked like she was going to have to intrude on something she rather wouldn't. Not to mention she would have to find her way up to the highest tower. She rolled the challenge over in her mind as she left the main room, finding herself in the maze of corridors once more. She knew roughly what she could do. Everytime she found a set of stairs she went up, ascending as high as she could.

This didn't work for long, as she began to find more and more dead ends. She was about ready to snap when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

Among the dozens of candles that lined the walls of every single corridor, at the very end, a single flame burned a purple hue. Smiling, Kanaya set off after it, coming to a connection of several more corridors. Looking about, she was relived to find another purple flame.

She followed the hued flames for a while, ascending more staircases and taking turn after turn, winding through the labrynth of a castle. She passed by a number of windows, looking down over a hundred meters to the courtyard down below. She could see the massive tree she had passed at the beginning of the night, the same tree the waiter had collided with on her way down.

She took a moment to watch the people laughing, talking and snogging far below. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her sister's fixation make her way back in. Lucky for her.

After another five or so minutes of following the flames, Kanaya found the room. She knew straight away, she didn't need every candle around it to be glowing bright violet to tell her. The door was massive, made of dark wood and silver, with more metal than wood. Elaborate designs covered the entire thing, along with long spirals of writing, speaking in occult languages.

She could faintly hear something from inside.

Feeling the knife in her bag, she reached out to the door, and pushed it open.

The sounds grew louder as she stepped into a massive room, expansive, and undoubtedly the most expensive room she had ever set foot in. Every plank of dark wood that formed the floor was perfectly cut, and lacquered so richly that they gleamed in the light of the gigantic, roaring fire on the opposite side of the room, casting a violent orange light over everything, as if it was the gate to the Nine Hells itself. Thick and masterfully crafted violet carpets covered large areas of the ground, and where covered in designs of silver showing skulls, weapons, and faces of beasts that were nauseating to gaze upon.

Mannequins were adorned with sets of armour, and holding weapons with glinting sharp edges. Each helmet was crafted to look like creatures from nightmares. There was a massive table topped with a map of both the known world, and the Ampora estates. Furniture more expensive that houses, covered in silver and gold, was scattered about.

Along the walls was more of the dark wood, up to the chair rail, after which it was violet painted walls the whole way up to a ceiling fifteen feet above. The walls were adorned with portaits of Eridan, horrific monsters, and a number of women in various states of undress, along with framed and mounted weapons, corpses of animals, and beasts that Kanaya would never have believed where real. Dozens of teeth, eyes and appendages covered each one. Some banners with the Symbol of the House hung proudly around.

From the ceiling itself hung more of the monsters, held up by cables. They were arranged into fighting stances, ready to tear down whatever enemy approached them. Kanaya looked away from them quickly, finding their infernal aura terrifying to behold.

The sounds above the fire were clearer as she stepped into the room, and she froze, realising what it was.

On a massive bed on the opposite side of the room to the map, were two women. They were tangled up in the sheets, apart, and stark naked. And by the gods were they moaning. It rang across the room. Kanaya had no idea why, as no one was near either of them as they rolled and grasped at the sheets.

Kanaya stepped farther into the room, realising they were too caught up in their ecstasy to notice her. She doubted they would even notice if she slapped them. 

Looking over the the only place in the room she hadn't observed, she stopped. In an off section, smaller than the room but still impressively large, with gigantic windows covering each of the three walls, was Eridan. He was staring out to the darkness, not even flinching as ligthning flashed. One of his arms was held out, fingers twirling absentmindedly. His other was busy lifting a bottle of liquor, pouring it into a glass on the small table in front of him. 

He wasn't wearing his cloak anymore, or in fact, anything on his upper body. A pair of breeches was all he wore. She could see countless intricate and intentional scars that covered the entirety of his back and arms. She could tell they were related to the occult rituals he indulged in. 

She took a few more steps forward. Eridan's head snapped around to look at her without warning. He raised an eyebrow. Kanaya, in a fright, removed her hand from her bag. 

"Maryam." He acknowledged her, but said nothing for a moment, still twirling his fingers. "How did you find my room?"

"I got lost on my way to the bathroom, I didn't realise this was your room." It was hard to speak over the duet of moaning beside her. 

"Huh. I didn't think it was possible to reach here by accident. Maybe some restructurin' is in order..." He mused to himself, turning for a moment to pick up the glass. "Nevertheless, welcome." He gestured with his drink hand around the room. "Only the luckiest of women get to see this room." He winked, before taking a sip.

He gestured to a door through the window behind him, leading out to a balcony, and said something, although she couldn't hear him. 

"Pardon?" She called over.

He seemed to chuckle, before he brought his twirling hand up, and suddenly clenched it into a fist. Kanaya flinched as the moans beside her jumped up to euphoric screams, staying high as the two women thrashed in the bedsheets, before falling silent. She looked away from their pleased faces in the depths of their sudden sleep.

Eridan laughed, before gesturing to the window again. "Come, I want to show you somethin' cool."

Realising the immediate and incredible danger she was in, Kanaya complied, walking out to the balcony. He set off before her, already leaning over the rail, taking sips of his drink by the time she got outside. The night air was chilled, and a slight breeze blew across the highest tower. She gasped as she stepped out to the edge. She could see in the moonlight the expanse of land set out before her. Mountains, cliffs, the thundering sea, fields, and some towns, with hundreds of little pinpricks of lights from within.

"Beautiful, ain' it?" Eridan asked. Kanaya looked over to him. She could see the moonlight reflecting off a layer of swear across his skin.

"It is breathtaking, yes." She agreed.

"It is all mine." His words were a tidal wave of pride, but tinged with sadness. "I sacrificed a lot for it. More than most people can ever hope to know."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes... A great one. One that with the gift of hindsight I see how fuckin' terrible it was." He took another sip. "It was a shitshow of a deal."

Kanaya was confused. She had a clear opportunity to slide the knife into him right there, but curiosity stayed her hand. "A deal, Mr. Ampora?"

"Yes... I made a deal for this. And Eridan, please. You aren't a harlot or a sly worded politician, you don't need to act as such." He laughed.

"Very well then, Eridan. What was this deal?"

He cringed, and turned away slightly, almost as if in shame.

"It would take some explaining."

"I think I have time, I doubt my sister is satisfied enough to leave at this moment."

Eridan laughed. "Very well. It starts with the late princess." He straightened up and drank more. Kanaya has known the late princess. She was the delight of the kingdom, and a kind soul, before she had been brutally murdered. "We were close once. As close as two people could be, I would have reckoned. We had grown up together, after all. I wished for her hand, as she was getting to the age where she would take a partner. But-" He stretched his arms back before continuing. "- only a head of a house, or an actin' head, can do such a thing." 

"Couldn't your father simply step down for a week?" Kanaya was sure that was how it worked.

"Yes, he could. But he didn't. Not when I needed it, only when he was off on his trip. Only when it suited him" Another drink. "He was an asshat."

"So I made a deal, somethin' to make him go away for good, and give me what I wanted so fuckin' bad."  
Kanaya knew playing dumb would be the best thing to do.

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"I killed him, or at least organised his death, using some gifts I got from the deal."

She had absolutely no idea why he was telling her this.

"I thought that I had the better end of the deal. But the scandalous bitch got me back in the end."

"What do you mean?"

Eridan down the rest of his drink, before chucking the glass as hard as he could. Kanaya watched as it sailed away, farther away than anyone should be able to throw.

"Despite the fact that I was a perfectly eligible, wealthy, fit possibility to be her husband..." He clamped his hands down hard on the rail, and lightning flashed, the thunder following making Kanaya feel as if she was being shook. "She chose someone else."

"She didn't choose me." He walked away from the rail. "I killed my father, my brother too, incidentally, just to be with her. And she didn't choose me."

"I was left without family or friends, in this empty castle. All I do is throw parties and take some random women to fuckin' satisfy myself. It doesn't work."

He took a step towards her. 

"Kanaya, you're probably wondering why I told you this."

The Maryam stiffened as he came closer. She was terrified of the scarred beast of a man, who could probably tear her in two with his bare hands if he so wished. But she felt something. A pang of pity for him. He was in pain.

"You see... I have absolutely fuckin' no one. No one. This shit-" he indicated inside "-is the majority of human contact I get." 

"I just want... someone, Kan." She raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname, but felt herself growing uncomfortable. 

"Not for that," he shook his head slightly, smiling. "No, I know how to deal with that. Just... a friend."

Kanaya felt a pain in her chest at that. She moved her hand away from the bag as Eridan reached her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been a mopin' pile of shit too long, after I lost her..." She saw anger flash suddenly. "After I-" He stopped himself, but too late.

Kanaya felt herself blanch as she came to a realisation.

"D-did you..?"

Eridan's face scrunched up in anger and shame. "I...I didn't mean to Kan, I swear. I just got so angry, and I had all this new power and I... I just... I killed him, and then... she made me kill her too." 

She couldn't begin to describe the emotions painted across his face. They were a conflicting maelstrom, tearing him apart. She could describe her own emotions well enough, however. The two that forced themselves to the front of her mind. Anger and disgust.

Without hesitation Kanaya reached into her bag, whipping out the knife. Before Eridan's eyes could even travel down, she plunged it into him. He gasped as the malignant steel slipped between his ribs, being met with a sudden flow of black blood. 

His gasp quickly became a growl, as his grip on her shoulder tightened. There was a crack and sudden, indescribable pain shot through her shoulder. She screamed, looking down to see her veins going pitch black from the point of contact. Her vision swam, and her legs shook. She felt herself fall back against the railing, as she looked up to the furious, betrayed face of the Ampora. 

"How could you?" He snarled, his eyes suddenly pitch black. "I'll kill you!"

Kanaya felt herself begin to slip away, grasping claws of oblivion threatening to snatch her into their clutches, and toss her in limbo for eternity. She saw the black eyes before her, filled with wrath and murderous intent. 

The Maryam prepared for death, feeling herself slipping away through the sorcery flowing from his hand, as she saw his eyes whiten, the black disappearing. His snarl disappeared, replaced with a look of confusion, as the pain lessened, and her vision returned to normal. 

Eridan looked terrified. "H-how? How are you doing this? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKIN' HAPPEN!"

Taking advantage of his panic, Kanaya grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him towards her. She sidestepped out of the way, pulling out her knife and letting his momentum carry him forward. He scrambled as he tipped over the railing, barely managing to get a grip. 

"No no no! SHE GOT TO YOU DIDN'T SHE!" He screamed, his fingers slowly slipping, a trail of black blood left as they grated against the rough stone. "SHE'S A MONSTER! A FUCKIN' DEMON!"

He fell. 

Kanaya lifted herself up and threw herself onto the rail to watch as he fell. She saw his form as he fell farther away, through interrupted flight a hundred meters long. He wasn't screaming. He had accepted the fate he deserved. She watched him get farther and farther, until at last he hit something.

The very tip of the tree trunk below. She winced as the tip pierced through his chest, and he sunk down, the tree impaling him. He lay spread-eagled, staring upwards in what Kanaya knew was a blank stare of the dead. 

No one below seemed to have noticed him falling so far. The tip of the tree was too high for it to be eye-catching. 

Shaking her head, she stepped away. She tried to push away the horror that was Eridan's story and his death from her mind.

She passed the two passed out women on his bed, deciding not the wake them. They'd probably spend a few more hours in each other's company once they woke up. 

Looking to the wall at the opposite end of the windows, she held out her wrist. "Open."

She wasted no time for theatrics, stepping into the darkness. Rose was waiting for her, sitting on the table. Her two purple eyes were filled with interest.

"You actually did it."

"You sound surprised." Kanaya mused, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"He was one of the hardest things to kill in the entire country." Rose chuckled, before looking down to the shaking girl. She slipped down from the table, and put a hand on each of Kanaya's shoulders. The Maryam flinched and pulled away, looking at Rose with fear.

"Feferi... she didn't need to die, and neither did Sollux."

Rose looked at a loss for words for a moment. "I knew he would be rejected, but I did not expect him to do that." She held out a hand. "Like I said, I underestimated him completely. I thought him a cowed child, who never had nerve or drive. I was wrong."

Kanaya lowered her guard, taking those deep breaths she always relied on.

"Let's just get this over with."

Rose looked surprise. "You mean... You actually intend to go along with this? Despite knowing that? You wish to forfeit near immortality?"

"Just... what do I need to do?"

Rose was silent for a moment, before lowering herself to her knees.

"Just let your blood fall upon me."

Looking rather awkward, Kanaya stood. She held a hand out, so that it was right above Rose. With a deep breath, she held the knife to her palm, before pulling it down.

Blood spilled out, dripping down to fall on the marble skin of the creature below her. The red contrasted sharply with the white, as it flowed down. It dripped over Rose's closed eyes, and slid down the sides of her face, down her neck. There was a sound of chains whipping, and Kanaya looked to see the chains behind rose snapping about, before shattering, metal scattering about. 

She brought back her hand, looking at the bleeding wound along her palm. 

Sighing, Kanaya looked down to Rose below her, just as her eyes opened. A jovial smile spread across her lips. From between sharp teeth the Maryam heard her mutter.

"I'm free."

Then she lunged, shooting towards Kanaya, eyes wide.

She didn't have time to react, to prepare herself for the eldritch creature that threw itself at her, vicious smile on her face. She knew this was it. This was the end. She had been tricked and manipulated to murder, just to be killed herself, she prepared to feel fangs around her throat, ripping away to have her blo-

Rose was kissing her.

"A gift for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS 5K TODAY AS WELL SHOWER IN ME IN PRAISE 


	5. In The Blood of Devils, They Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya takes a walk with her new partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' blood warning on this one, and a decent gore warning too

Kanaya was in bliss. She felt every hair on her body stand on end, her lungs fill, her eyes shoot wide, as her entire body froze still. Rose tilted her head as she kissed her, pushing herself into it more, her glacial lips almost painful to make contact with. Kanaya's heart felt like it might explode just then, as it missed beats left and right. Rose slipped her freezing cold arms around Kanaya's sides, crossing them behind her and pulling her close. Kanaya's legs went weak. She saw Rose's eyes closed before her, a serene and happy expression on her face. Kanaya's heart burst aflame.

She suddenly slid into movement, lowering her arms to wrap around Rose, leaning into the kiss herself, caring not about the stingy bite of the cold from where their lips touched. She pulled Rose into her, surprised by the softness of her marble-like skin. She let her eyes fall closed as she was thrust into a state of pure paradise.

Rose pushed against her harder, and she returned just as much. She felt the polar fingers grip the back of her dress tightly. Kanaya found her own hands grasping at the violet robes that adorned Rose, her iron grip threatening to tear it as the two tried to pull each other as close as physically possible, to keep each other in their embrace.

Kanaya couldn't begin to describe how it felt to have the eldritch madame within her arms, giving her her everything. Her coldness, reminiscent of the coldest, most frigid peaks of the world, held warmth, and comforted Kanaya, even as she shivered into the kiss. The girl in her arms grinned as the shivering grew more intense. She pulled away slightly, letting out a small chuckle as Kanaya took desperate breaths of air. Rose's violet eyes looked up to her, before she leaned back in to continue the kiss. Kanaya accepted readily. She fell back into her bliss.

They continued their embrace for longer, until Kanaya's hands were stiff from gripping Rose's robes, and her lips felt as though they may suffer frostbite at any moment. Rose pulled away at last, as if sensing she needed a slight break. She ran a cold hand down Kanaya's cheek, before resting her head against the Maryam's shoulder. She chuckled a bit more.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Rose finally broke the embrace, stepping away, and keeping her hands on Kanaya's hips. She was smiling. Kanaya felt a most powerful feeling in her when she saw Rose smile up at her. Rose seemed to know this, and beamed even brighter.

Kanaya almost cried.

Rose laughed, before moving her hands from Kanaya's hips, linking her arm in hers. With a smile, she set off. The wall dissolved before them the darkness falling like a sheet of dry ice vapourising at a breakneck speed. Rose stepped out, Kanaya alongside her, and looked down the long corridors.

"It's been a considerable length of time since I've walked these carpets." She stated simply, tracing her foot in an arc in front of her. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Kanaya nodded. "Of course," She said in reponse.

The two set off, not saying anything, merely enjoying the presence of each other. Kanaya ignored the cold of Rose's arm against hers, finding it nothing compared to the emotional warmth she brought.

Rose was looking at every corner of the place she could, admiring some paintings of the ocean or mountains, and sneering at every smug face of an Ampora. Kanaya watched as every Ampora portrait they passed was consumed by violet flame and eaten up, replaced instead of portraits of Rose or Kanaya. Each candle was sparked up violet as well.

"A little incriminating, wouldn't you think?" She giggled.

"We need not worry about incrimination." Rose smiled. "Not anymore, at least."

Kanaya wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she cared not. She watched as Rose brought her hand up to her mouth, and bit in deep, her sharp teeth sinking in through the flesh with a crunch of marble. Violet blood poured out, dripping down to disappear amongst the carpet. With a flourish, she cast the blood at the walls.

"Crescere."

Kanaya watched as where the blood hit burst out, a number of black tendrils spiralling out and spreading across the walls. As they came close she noticed the thorns along them. The sound of suddenly growing thicket echoed down the hallways.

"That is beautiful." Kanaya breathed.

Rose tilted her head to the side. "Not yet. Floresco."

Kanaya gasped as the thorns bush exploded with colour, great violet roses contrasting with the pitch black stems and points that covered almost the entire wall. Only gaps for the paintings were left uncovered. Candle stands and torches stuck out with their violet flames. The corridors became a flourishing home of violet and black life.

"What else can you do?" Kanaya inquired, basking in the beauty the corridor now held.

"You'll discover in time." Rose said mysteriously, before she winked. Kanaya felt a slight blush creep up on her.

Eventually they happened on a metal and glass door, leading outside. If Kanaya's memory was right, they were still about ten floors up. Rose nodded her head as they approached, and the door opened.

Stepping outside, she sighed, tilting her head back.

"The wind hasn't touched this face in years." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I might be of an unimagineable age, but even a few years locked away is long for my kind. We do not like being locked away."

Kanaya laughed. "I'd be surprised if any kind did."

"Consider yourself surprised." Rose replied knowingly, looking out at the view.

Kanaya looked around at where they were. It seemed to be a massive outdoor area, high up on the building. Several sets of stairs led to yet more platforms above and below. There were gardens, sitting areas, and a few sheltering roofs held up by elaborate pillars. It was a beautiful place.

She wasn't sure why exactly the Ampora's felt the need to have had such a place, since from what she knew they had spent most of their time at sea, far away from the castle. Their ships were impressive enough to give this impression alright.

"Look at them down there." Rose said after a moment.

Kanaya walked over, following Rose's gaze. She saw through the windows, several floors below, the party. Countless guests were still frolicking and interacting. If she listened really hard she could hear them, an idle hum of chatter far below. Looking over to Rose, she saw absolute wrath and acrimony in her glowing eyes. She wondered how they must look from far below, two violet lights in the far distance, staring down at you.

"What bothers you?"

"Them." Rose snarled.

"You know, I only play with the minds of those that come to me, those that try to seek my power for nefarious deeds. I only punish the truly wicked. No matter how harsh the sentence, they are the trespassers." Rose explained, sneering down at the party.

"But them... No. They punish anyone they see as below them. And that is anyone who wasn't born lucky enough to be among them. They pillage and steal, while claiming it is their right. They hold their status above others by stamping them down with gold soled boots." She flexed her fingers, claws glinting. "They are the true devils."

"My sister..." Kanaya began, ready to defend her family.

"Is still caught in the frenzy of aristocratic youth. From what I heard in your mind she has redemption in her. She will learn, as many of the younger in there will, too."

"And the old?"

Rose smirked. "They will die."

"Can it wait?" Kanaya laughed. "I'm rather enjoying our current activities, and I would quite hate for it to be interrupted, no matter how deserving."

Rose walked up to her, linking their arms once more. "Of course, darling. It would be terrible of me to ruin such a lovely walk."

They continued forward, walking along the stone paving blocks, and feeling the cool breeze brush against them.

"So, do tell me Kanaya, what is it that interests you in life?" Rose asked after a minute or so, reaching out to admire a flower from a hanging pot.

Kanaya thought for a moment. "I suppose fashion."

"Fashion?" Rose hummed. "It certainly makes sense. Your attire is quite admirable. Perhaps you could fashion something suitable for me."

Kanaya smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'm glad. And I trust that you would not take advantage of this opportunity to produce something borderline salacious." She winked.

Kanaya blushed harder. Rose laughed her angelic laugh.

"What else?" She enquired as they continued their walk.

"I do enjoy reading on the occasion."

Rose looked up to her. "Reading? That is something I do enjoy myself. Any genre is specific that tickles your fancy?"

Kanaya opened her mouth to answer, then closed it, rather embarrassed. Rose laughed at her expression, her sharp teeth clearly visible. The piercing points of those teeth did not help her embarrassment.

"Come on dear, I will not judge."

They came up to a part of the balcony that protruded out. There was a bench that sat facing out to the incredible view of darkness peppered with lights and moonlit vistas. Kanaya sat down on the bench, keeping her mouth tightly shut.

Rose sat down beside her, still smiling at her.

"Surely you can tell little old me?"

Kanaya looked over to the sharp-toothed, marble-skinned eldritch being beside her, who just called herself "little old me".

"I quite enjoy..." She started. "Vampire novels."

The look that came over Rose's face was one that showed how hard she bit back a laugh.

Kanaya sighed, looking away indignantly.

"I jest, dear I jest. But I must admit that is simply adorable. And you didn't even realise they were real." She laughed, leaning back.

Kanaya, however, shot up. "What?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at her, before understanding. "Ah, yes. Vampires are quite real. As temporal as you or I, in fact."

Kanaya's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Kanaya shrugged. Rose chuckled and nodded.

"Harsh, but fair, I suppose. But yes, really." She looked out across the view. "There are a whole lot less of them compared to previous centuries. They are getting exceedingly rare. A shame."

"Where did they come from?" Kanaya asked, leaning closer to Rose.

She raised an eyebrow. "Me and my brother, mostly. We weren't the original creators, of course, it was our ancestors who did that, but we can do it too."

An idea pushed itself to the forefront of Kanaya's mind. She took a moment to think of how to phrase it. But before she had even said it, Rose seemed to understand.

"Are you sure you want that?" She asked. "Are you aware what it entails?"

Kanaya faltered. "How accurate are the stories?"

"For the most part: surprisingly." Rose laughed. "You will have to consume the blood of foes, cower from the sun, but you will have strength and speed unknown to mortals, among a few other neat little tricks."

Kanaya nodded. "Then I'm sure."

"In that case, I'll do it now." Rose began. "You will be unconscious for a few hours, but when you wake up you will be of the night."

"A few hours?" Kanaya spoke up. "Would the sun have risen by then?"

Rose waved her hand. "Yes, but sun will never shine on this place again. My majyks are already at work. Those thorns were for more than show."

Reassured, Kanaya straightened up. "Okay. I believe I am ready."

Rose smiled, moving towards her. She placed an ice cold hand onto the Maryam's chest as she leaned in. Kanaya prepared herself for a bite on her neck once more, and was yet again surprised with a kiss.

She melted into Rose's touch, tilting her head up slightly, the kiss slow yet purposeful. Rose brought another hand to Kanaya's shoulder, rubbing over it as she pushed into the kiss. Kanaya slowly closed her eyes again. She slipped into her bliss one more. Just a few seconds in, Rose pulled away. Just as Kanaya opened her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes shot open to see Rose buried against her throat, mouth clamped around her neck.

She felt her blood trickles out through the puncture wounds, spilling against Rose's face. She held Rose close as she drank, feeling a haze drop over her head. After a few more seconds, her head dropped, landing on Rose's shoulder, as she passed out.

Kanaya awoke to the sweet sound of a violin playing nearby. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying sideways on the bench. She groaned slightly and picked herself up, feeling the hard stone of the bench against her hand. She looked up to see Rose a meter or two away, a violin in her hands. She brought the bow across it tenderly, seeming to savour every note that came from the elegant instrument.

Rose turned around as Kanaya finally got herself up. She put down the violin, but Kanaya heard the notes keep echoing faintly, as if caught in some sorcerous echo chamber.

"You were out for longer than most." She laughed.

"Did you play violin the entire time I was out?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I took care of the guests downstairs first."

Kanaya's head snapped up to stare at her.

"Do not worry, I spared quite a few. Anyone who I thought had a shred of redemption in them, in fact. Rather merciful by my own standards I must admit." The violin disappeared from her hands. "Your sister and her acquaintances are safe."

"Now," She stepped over to Kanaya, and offered her an arm. "I think we ought to go check on the party."

Kanaya chuckled, before she stood up, linking arms with Rose. Her touch was freezing no longer. It was still cold, true, but it was bearable.

Rose hummed an idle tune as they went back through the castle, where the thorns had now dominated every wall, their blooms a beautiful behemoth to behold. Kanaya was smiling the entire time, as they descended spiral steps with middle columns covered in violet roses and black thorns.

Eventually they reached the ballroom, and the sight that greeted Kanaya once would have brought horror to her, but now it only brought a deep hunger.

It was a massacre. Bloodied corpses, torn apart, were strewn about the room, draped over furniture and hanging out shattered windows. Some had their heads torn off or open, some their entire torsos opened out, their organs on display. Snapped legs, shredded arms, chunks torn out of skin through bites. Some chair legs were impaled right trhough the heads of some of them, and some had become well acquainted with a quantity of the cutlery. It looked like a buffet to the vampiric urges residing within Kanaya.

But that wasn't the most appealing thing in the room. No. It was the several inch deep pool of blood covering the entire floor. Kanaya's eyes went wide with insane thirst as she stepped out onto the floor, her feet enveloped in the sanguine liquid. Rose led her out into the middle of the floor.

"I did some handiwork, made things look rather appealing I think."

"You did wonderfully, dear."

Rose smiled and kissed her.

The white haired gentleman from earlier walked up to them, holder a platter of glasses filled with blood. His skin was no longer its usual tanned hue, instead a dark basalt.

"Ah, so you were my sister's saviour." He mused, offering them glasses of blood. "Sick."

They both took a glass and drank. Rose took refined sips, while Kanaya drank down two glasses quickly, her thirst rampant.

Rose laughed, and took her hand as she set the second glass down. Rose's brother stepped away, moving up to where the musicians had been. With a wave of his hand, the stringed instruments lifted themselves up and began to play, the bows sounding out long, deep notes from the strings.

Rose smiled up at her and placed a hand on her hip, Kanaya did the same. With another quick kiss, Rose stepped back, pulling Kanaya with her into the sway of the dance. Kanaya accepted the proposal gleefully, surrendering herself the the ebb and flow of her partner's movements and the sweet music that sounded throughout the blood drenched room.

And so, in the blood of devils, they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
I ACTUALLY DID IT I DID IT I DID IT HOLY FUCKING SHIT  
I DID A 13K FIC IN ONE WEEKEND  
I ACTAUALLY FINISHED A MULTICHAPTER FIC  
IM SO FUCKING HAPPY  
I CANNOT RIGHT NOW HOLY SHIT  
(also i may write a porrim fic focusing on her exploits during this one... so you know who to expect her to get on the romp with)  



End file.
